Keep Holding On Avril Lavigne
by EdwardandBellafoheva
Summary: After New Moon. One night when Edward is in Bella's Room and she is sleeping, he hears a man's threatening thoughts and finds Victoria's messenger. He is forced to make a fatal decision. What exactly happens when Vampires Die? On hiatus- laptop died
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I need to know if this is a good idea so some feedback would be great**

**Summary**

**Based on "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne Each Chapter is a line.**

At the end of New Moon when Edward comes back Victoria sends him a little surprise making him meet her. When Edward meets Victoria she gives him a surprising decision with surprising results. Who will die? What will happen? What happens when vampires die? Do you believe in ghosts?


	2. You're Not Alone

Keep Holding on Hey guys here is the first chapter so tell me how you like it review, review, review, and a HUGE thanks to my beta, RodentOfUnusualSize. Read her stuff too.

Keep Holding on

This is a story based on the song "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 1-You're Not Alone

Edward's POV

How could I ever think to leave my Angel? She is perfect in every way…Ugh I am being way to selfish! I love her but I am not good for her. Okay I am NOT leaving her again, I hurt her way to much. I swear I went through a mini depression from Charlie's thoughts. Who knew one small Angel could go through such trauma.

"Edward don't leave me!" Bella said turning over.

"Never again my Love." She is so cute. How could I have ever lived through life without her?

I do not understand what Victoria wants with a stupid human and her vampire boyfriend. Honestly, I just want her to love me. And with that I tensed, there was some vampire headed this way near my Bella. With that I was outside and in front of that thing without waking up Bella.

"Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?!" I said seethingly.

"I am here to deliver a message from Victoria, and my name, although none of your concern is Riley," he said.

"Aren't you a newborn?" I asked for his eyes were a piercing bright red that a normal vampire would never have. I had no idea why Victoria would just keep a newborn.

"Yes," he snapped. Ah. There it is, I was wondering where his temper was.

"Why are you not freaking out because of the nearby humans?" I asked. Gosh, Bella is actually making me speak like her. Great. Now he looks smug. I just wish I could tear off that stupid little smile of his.

"I have the power of persuasion. I told myself not to like human's blood for the moment, but I still have a slight tingling. Wait I do not have to tell you anything. Follow me."

"What the heck?!" I was moving without my own regard and was not happy about it.

Stupid idiot he already forgot my power. Ok now I am furious I have to try to fight it…it's not working.

10 min. Later

"We're here, and stop trying to fight my power, it is stupid." He said. Wow he has to be like in his twenties and be a nitwit because he is acting worse than Emmett….Ahh! These mental pictures of Victoria are worse then what I have actually walked into with Rose and Emmett. This Riley person has to know that he is just being used.

"Oh Edward I have missed seeing you." Her voice said dripping with sarcasm. I spun around and there was Victoria in all of her fake glory. Her eyes were coal black with a bit of a demonic twinkle. I am so dead. "Edward ever since you killed MY MATE I have been trying to kill yours." All of a sudden a loud growl ridded out of my throat only to make Riley use his power of "persuasion" to make me unconscious for 10 min. "As I was saying. Then you left making me so happy, and then you know what she does? She makes friends with a pack of werewolves. Obviously she has no sense of self preservation." I smiled a little at that. "Then you come back, and finally I have decided to make it easier for myself. You are allowed to make the decision. You can either kill Bella or yourself, I will have Riley do one or another, and both will be slow painful deaths." Her eyes were smiling with a twinkle of revenge . Luckily, this was not a hard choice for me, my Bella was not going to be killed.

"Me, I will die." She clapped her hands as if winning the lottery.

"Oh perfect now I won't have to wait for a killing, and this way I can get this done and over with. Riley kill him." She then got up and sat down on a throne made of stone. Riley made me run into a tree a couple of times then a rock, and then he started to make me scratch myself all over and then punch me. The next was the worst part. He made tear myself up. I had to tear off my foot, ears, fingers, then hand, and other parts of my body. The last thing I heard was 'Good Job Riley' and then I was dead.

Wow that was some dream…Wait Vampires can't dream! Where am I? I am pretty sure Victoria and that Riley guy killed me. Agh!! Why am I floating? Oh my God Bella! I ran over to her house and into the room "Bella!" Why can't she hear me…and is she crying? Oh God I left her again when I promised her I would stay. What kind of person am I?

"I …c..can't believe he left me ag…again. Not even does hi…his family no where h..he is." I went to stand next to her "Bella. Bella Love please stop crying." She didn't move twitch or anything. Her heart didn't even increase or decrease.

"Don't even bother she won't be able to see or hear you" I whipped around to find a…thing of some sorts that looked human but I don't think was. He smiled sadly at me.

"Who are you or… what are you?" I asked not sure of what to do or say.

"My name is Ian and we are ghosts." He said calmly.

"Oh nice to meet you Ian. My name is Edward Cullen…Wait! What did you say!"'

He chuckled darkly, "Well where did you think vampires went when they died?"

"Well…um…I thought we just died not getting the privilege of heaven."

"All I know is that if you are a vampire, only a vampire, and die you become a ghost, and from what I have encountered you live as a ghost until your true love dies and leaves the Earth. I have been a ghost for 300 years because my true love is a vampire."

"Okay umm so I am going to be a ghost for like 50 years? Is there a way to become a vampire again?" I asked. I can't believe I want to go back to being a vampire again.

"There is only one way and it is very hard. You have to be able to get your true love able to touch, to see and to kiss you. It is so hard that only one ghost named Gigi has been able to go back to a vampiric state." And with that he was gone. Ugh what am I going to do? Only then did I remember I was still in Bella's house. Only now there was no Bella to be seen. I ran over to my house seeing everyone wearing black clothes in the living room.

"We have to tell Bella. I know what I saw, Edward is…is…Edward is dead." Alice said. I couldn't take it, I ran back to Bella's house and sat there for what seemed for eternity until she came back with swollen red eyes from crying.

"Bella, I will make it back to you. I love you and I will never leave you. You're not alone.

**So there is the first chapter, so now you have to go vote. I must have 25 votes at least in order to ****start**** the next chapter. **

**Edward's point of view-continuation of plot**

**Bella- this chapter in her view**

**Bella- continuation of plot**

**There you are um so now go vote shoo, shoo…also review/pm feedback that would be nice too :D**

**Next Chapter-Together We Stand**


End file.
